


Freaky Friday

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Short Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine waking up to find yourself body swapped with Sam Winchester and not having a clue how it happened. While Dean and you are on your way to find Sam in your body, you both end up developing feelings for one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning- loss of loved one
> 
> (Y/N)- Your Name  
> (Y/F/N)- Your First Name  
> (Y/L/N)- Your Last Name  
> (Y/H/L)- Your Hair Length  
> (Y/H/C)- Your Hair Color  
> (Y/S)- Your State  
> (Y/H/S)- Your Home State  
> (Y/S/S)- Your Shoe Size

Rolling over in the bed, I try to capture the warmth of the blanket as I demand my body to get comfortable in the new position. As sleep begins to grab ahold of me once again the sound of a door opening up from behind me causes me to take ahold of consciousness.  
“You gonna sleep all day Sammy, up and at ‘em.” The sound of a man’s voice shouts from behind me.  
Sitting up in fear I turn to see a very handsome man wiping off his chin with a wash cloth. The man’s eyes watch me, fighting back the fear in finding myself in a room with a man not knowing how I had gotten there. My eyes begin to search around the room for any sign of how I ended up in the motel. When I don’t find any answers or clues to how I got myself here I begin to panic. The sound of my heart pounding in my ears, my heavy breaths causing my head to swim. The handsome man throws the wash cloth back into the bathroom before walking towards me with concern. His mouth moves asking me a question but the sound of my heart pounding grows louder and louder in my ears missing the words from the man.  
The man places his hand gently on my shoulder, instantly sound reaches my ears once again.  
“What’s wrong man? Please don’t tell me the visions are coming back.” He says softly.  
I look to the man noticing more about him then before.  
The man has a jawline that can go for days covered with light brown scruff of facial hair, slightly pink lips that could kill a woman with a single kiss, freckles lightly decorating his cheeks. He blinks, his eyelashes softly kiss the top of his cheekbones while bright emerald green eyes shine back towards me. The man is a stone cold fox.  
I take in a shaky breath, not really knowing if it were from the fear or from the nerves in being in the same room as the man.  
“Sammy, what’s wrong?” He asks softly his hand still placed upon my shoulder.  
“Who’s Sammy?” I ask finding my voice.  
Of course the man wouldn’t remember my name. He’s probably been with so many women. Hell I’m lucky enough to be one of them. The man’s eyebrows crease slightly in confusion. His hand moves away from my shoulder. He runs his fingers through his light brown hair before standing to his feet.  
Deciding I had enough with sitting on the now uncomfortable bed I move my leg off the bed. Quickly standing I notice a giant difference in the height.  
“Are you okay? How much did you drink last night?” The man asks smirking before watching me stagger towards the bathroom so I could give my now aching bladder some relief.  
Reaching the restroom, I close the door behind myself and lock it just in case. Glancing towards the mirror I notice a man looking towards me. A loud manly scream rips from my throat in horror, my back hitting the locked door. Placing my hand onto my face and noticing the man in the reflection copying my every move.  
The sound of the door banging behind me causes me to flinch once again.  
“Are you okay? Sam what’s wrong?” The man asks from the outside of the door.  
My hand touches my chin, feeling small amount of facial hair there. My breathing begins to pick up in fear.  
“Sam?” He bangs against the door again.  
Starting to pay attention to the details in my hands I realize they’re larger and different. I quickly turn on the water and splash it onto my face. Looking back into the mirror I still see the long haired man as my reflection.  
His chin covered in scurf as well, a beauty mark occupying a spot near your nose on the left side of his face. Calm hazel eyes looking back into the mirror with flowing dark brown hair that reaches his thick muscular neck.  
“Sam, answer me damn it!” The man shouts from the other side of the door while banging and wiggling the door knob.  
“I don’t understand? What’s happening to me?” I ask, my voice soft. That’s when I realize my voice is different too.  
The sound of the door knob wiggling behind me causes me to turn slightly. I watch the door swing open the man holding small tools in his hand that he used to pick the lock.  
“Who is that?” I ask pointing to the man in the mirror.  
“Dude, what the hell is-”  
“I’m serious. I don’t know who that man is, I don’t know who you are and I don’t understand why this is happening to me.” I shout to the man, my deep voice shaking slightly.  
“Humor me, who do you think you are Sammy.” The man says crossing his arms over his chest.  
“My name is (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) I’m 26 years old and I’m from (Y/H/S). I live at home alone with a bitchy cat named Macavity and work at geek squad with a couple guys with braces that have a crush on me. I’m a girl with (Y/H/L) (Y/H/C) hair and a bra size that would make Dolly Parton proud. I wear (Y/S/S) shoes, not like this monoski size. I’m tiny compared to this green giant. I woke up in that bed, when I know that I went to sleep at home in my purple bed sheets with my evil cat next to me.” I answer taking a deep needed breath to calm myself before I go crazy.  
The man’s eyebrows crease together before he shakes his head and nods in understanding.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay? That’s all you have to say?” I ask opening my arms wide in exasperation.  
“I believe you.” He answers before walking away from the bathroom. My eyes widen before I follow behind and watching as the man sits on the edge of his bed.  
“How could a person believe something like this?” I ask needing to understand.  
“Well you’re in my brother’s body, but the reason I believe you is because that’s kind of our job. See my brother and I are hunters.” He says looking towards me his eyes showing a hint of sympathy.  
I run my fingers through my soft hair. “That’s great, I’m stuck in Elmer Fudd’s body.” I sarcastically complain.  
“Not that kind of hunter.” He smirks before continuing. “We hunt monsters.”  
“Even better, I’m dealing with The Monster Squad.” I sigh before leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.  
“We don’t do it based off of an 80’s movie. It’s just our job we’ve done since we were younger. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. We do it to keep people like you safe and away from all the crazy stuff out there.”  
“So then tell me, what caused me to be inside your brother’s body?” I ask.  
“We were on a witch hunt yesterday. She performed a spell before we took control of the situation. After we took control she threw him off of her causing him to fly back and crash into the cottage window. He said he was fine then but I guess that’s what she made happen. We ganked the bitch but I guess her spell still worked.”  
“You think?” I ask sarcastically.  
“Hey I’m just as scared as you are, my brother’s gone. I’m guessing he’s in your body.” He replies.  
“Well if he is, then that means he’s probably freaking the hell out like I am.”  
“You said you’re from (Y/S)?” He asks looking to me.  
“Yeah, why? Where are we?” I ask placing my hand on my hip.  
His eyebrows raise slightly watching your body language change.  
“We’re in Washington. That mean we have ourselves a long trip to your state.”

 

After having an awkward time in the restroom with my new body and a shower that I wish I could forget, I finally get myself dressed and ready for the trip back home.  
I walk out of the restroom with Sam’s dirty clothes and place on his Gigantor shoes.  
His brother who introduced himself as Dean gives me a nervous smile, his beautiful green eyes flashing with hesitation. As I grab Sam’s large bag and sling it over my shoulder Dean and I make our way out of the motel and into the parking lot.  
Dean walks towards a black Chevy impala, I stop my eyes wide and mouth slack-jawed with shock. How in the world could this young sexy fox have this car and rent dumpy motel rooms?  
“You might want to close your mouth, you could catch flies.” Dean says opening the large trunk and slinging his bag inside. He watches me as I close my mouth and begin to walk towards the trunk to throw my bag in as well. As I throw my bag inside I notice a painted circle and star on the inside of his trunk.  
“Uh, what is that?” I ask feeling fear begin to creep up inside my body. “Are you and your brother devil worshipers? Cause if I’m dealing with some Brotherhood of Satan stuff I’m out.” I ask as I take three steps away from the trunk and Dean.  
“Nothing like that, that there is a devil’s trap.” He says giving me a Pan Am smile.  
“Yeah that makes me feel so much better, thanks for that. I heard the word devil and I’m out.” I answer as I start walking away from the car and towards the bus stop.  
“You can’t really go anywhere, unless you want to be in my brother’s body forever.” He says stopping me in my tracks.  
I take a deep breath not really wanting to get inside the devil car but knowing I have to find my body so I could live my life normally again, I must do what needs to be done. I start back towards Dean and his car.  
After Dean almost kills the both of us while driving out of the parking lot we finally have the open road towards (Y/S).  
While we drive the sound of Sam’s stomach gurgles loudly.  
“You hungry Sam?” He asks before hitting the steering wheel with his palm. “I forgot, sorry you’re not my brother. What’s your name again?” He asks glancing towards me.  
“It’s (Y/N).” I answer looking towards him while he goes back to watching the road.  
“I’ll stop to buy some burgers in a few.”  
“Burger in the morning?” I ask, grimacing at the thought.  
“Yeah, what wrong with that?” He asks glancing towards me again.  
“Umm, It’s the morning. Why would I want a burger for breakfast?” I ask looking to the handsome man while he gives me a darkly stare.  
“You sound like that SNL skit with the cheeseburgers.” He looks away shaking his head.  
“The Olympia café? With Belushi?” I ask with a grin appearing on my face.  
His turns his head so quick he almost breaks his neck.  
“You understood what I’m talking about? Whoa, you might be one of the coolest chicks I know.” He replies with an appealing look. “Cause of that I’ll find a placed we could eat breakfast.” He smiles before turning to look towards the road again.  
While he continues to drive soft classic rock music plays in the background, Dean clears his throat before looking towards me.  
“So, we’re gonna be in here for a while. Might as well get to know each other.” He says before glancing towards the road.  
“Okay go ahead, tell me about yourself.” I reply with a Mona Lisa smile.  
“Uh, okay. I was born in Lawrence, Kansas. A father named John and mother named Mary. My brother is four years younger than me. My mom was killed in a house fire.” He says softly turning the dial on the radio down so the music is barely a whisper.  
“My God, that’s terrible. Were you and your brother home at the time?” I ask turning slightly in my seat to look to the saddened man.  
“We were, actually it’s a crazy story but I’m not sure you’ll understand.” He answers glancing towards me.  
“Try me.” I reply.  
He takes a deep breath. “So my mom was killed by a demon named Azazel in my brother’s nursery he was six months old. My dad ran in just in time to find my mom on the ceiling. She burst into flames but not before I ran in and took Sammy out of the room and outside to safty.”  
“Hold on, are you talking about those books?” I ask realizing I’ve heard this story before.  
Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head.  
“I swear, I’m going to kill him myself.” He says under his breath. “Those books are based off of our lives. They’re not fictional, they’re not dumb. Those are things my brother and I had to go through. We lived through all of that.” He answers before focusing on the road again.  
“I’ve never read them.” I softly reply realizing he’s must have dealt with this for a while. “My best friend is a big fan of the Supernatural books. She’s told me so much about them. How the older brother was always taking care of Sam and how his brother has demon blood flowing through his veins. She even cried talking about all hell breaks loose.”  
Dean shakes his head keeping his eyes focused onto the road.  
“I’m sorry all that stuff happened to your brother and you.” I add in a hushed voice. “It couldn’t have been easy. I lost my little brother 10 years ago, he drowned in the lake at the park while I was babysitting him.” I look away turning my body so I was almost facing the passenger door. I looked out the window feeling pain and tears beginning to build up.  
“I’m sorry.” Dean answers. “It must have been hard for you.”  
“I was a stupid careless teenager, this guy I liked was talking to me and telling me how he wanted to take me to the movie that night. I was so busy talking and thinking about how I was gonna have my first date, that I didn’t even pay attention to my brother. He was playing with a soccer ball when he accidently kicked it too hard. It fell into the lake and he went to go get it.” Tears fall from my eyes.  
“(Y/N).” He gently whispers.  
“His blood is on my hands. It was my fault, all of it. If it weren’t for me to busy thinking about myself my baby brother would still be alive.” I cry as I look towards the man. His eyes looking to me, pain etched onto his face. “It was my job to take care of my brother and I failed.” I sob placing my hands over my face to cover the pain there.  
I feel the car slow down and come to a stop. The feel of Dean pulling my head towards him while he wraps his arms around me and lets me sob on his shoulder.  
“It’s not your fault, (Y/N) it’s not your fault. Bad things happen to good people and it sucks but listen to me when I tell you, this was not your fault.” I continue to cry onto his shoulder until I have no more tears to cry.  
I lean against the window while Dean begins to drive once again. He turns the radio up slightly just to fill in the silence.  
I turn towards him after an hour passed. I look to his focused eyes watching the road.  
“I want to apologize for what happened an hour ago. It must have been so weird hearing some story while I’m wearing your brother.” I start.  
“Don’t apologize about that, some people have their breaking point. Yours just happened to be while you’re in my brother’s skin.”  
“I’m just sorry.”  
“Like I said, don’t apologize.” He glances towards me before smiling softly.  
I smile back before he turns to watch the road once again.  
We continue to drive till we pass a large sign saying goodbye to Washington and to come back soon. I smirk towards the sign and shake my head feeling that feeling of a new start.  
“Alright I think it’s about that time we get food. Still morning, might as well stop in a dinner and have ourselves some breakfast. What do you think?”  
“I think that’s a great idea.” I answer with a smile on my face while he drives down the highway in search for a diner.

 

Sitting in a booth in a restaurant across from Dean and having the waitress hit on me a few times. I decide to go to the restroom to relieve myself.  
“Be right back.” I say softly before standing and heading towards the bathroom. Almost walking into the woman’s restroom I make a beeline towards the men’s room and enter.  
Finishing, I rush towards the sink to wash off my wet hand. The soap and water taking away any gunk I had just touched on the toilet handle. Finding the paper towel rack empty I wipe my wet hands onto my jeans and head out of the restroom. I start towards Dean who is now paying for the food at the register, he takes a look towards me before smiling one last smile to the waitress and walking out of the diner.  
Finally making it to (Y/S) the long tiring journey behind us, we take a short resting break at an older rest stop. The rest stop looking abandoned, I blink a few times taking in the sight of the place. Large parking area, great for a murder to sneak around a kill any travelers. A small brown building for the bathrooms, if there wasn’t a murder in that building there was definitely some kind of disease living in the bathrooms. Looking around once again I quickly make my way out of the car with the crack of my tired bones, I walk around the rest stop to stretch my legs.  
Dean climbs out of the car stretching out his body.  
“Alright, you said we still have about a couple hours till we hit the city then we might as well use the restroom.” He says walking by me as he starts towards the building.  
“Are you, are you sure you want to go in there?” I ask leaning against the light post.  
“It’s just a restroom.” He answers.  
“Yeah but what if there’s a murderer in there or dead things.”  
“Dude you sound like chunk from The Goonies.” He adds before walking into the restroom.  
I lean against the light post my eyes roaming around the area, the lite breeze hitting my body causing me to have small shiver.  
Dean walks out of the restroom quickly with his cell phone up to his ear, his eyebrows creasing in concern.  
“Okay, just calm down.” He says into the phone his eyes making their way up to my face.  
“Come on.” He mouths towards me as I walk towards the car.  
We both get inside, his phone still placed up to his ear as we sit inside the car.  
A high pitched voice on the other end shouting in panic.  
Dean pulls the phone away from his ear and pushes a button setting the phone on speaker.  
“I woke up in a room with flowers and a cat watching me. I’ve been freaking out for hours trying to find her phone until I realized it was hidden inside her bra. She put her phone in her bra, who does that?” She asks her voice growing higher and higher.  
It then hits me like a ton of bricks that Dean is on the phone with my body. My eyebrows raise in shock. Does my voice really sound like that?  
“Sammy, listen we’re in (Y/S) now, were headed to find you and figure out a way to get out of this mess.” Dean says softly rubbing his hand over his face seeming exhausted.  
“Okay that great and all, Dean you don’t understand. I’m in a girl’s body, A girl. She’s short and well she has internal pluming if you get what I mean.” She says sounding closer to the speaker.  
“Yeah, you’re not the most fun body to be in either pal.” I answer offended by his words.  
“Is that her?” Her voice says sounding snobby.  
“Yes.”  
“Okay lady-“  
“Don’t okay lady me, I’m a young adult with feelings Sasquatch. Now listen to me and listen to me carefully, my cat Macavity I know should be hungry cause he eats like a bottomless pit so, his food is under the sink in the kitchen. I don’t like my bed untidy so make sure you at least make it look like you made an effort to make the bed. Also, I have meds to take every day at the same time. Since the sky is darkening out now, It’s time to take some birth control.” I look to Dean before he could say anything. “It’s not that I have so many sexual partners, I use it to regulate my cycle.” I smile towards him before looking back towards the phone.  
“Okay that’s something I never thought I would hear my brother say.” Dean says with a grimaceupon his face before looking away to the driver side window.  
“Uh, okay. I’ll feed the cat and take a pill.” She says over the phone sounding confused.  
“Alright Sammy, we’ll be there in about two hours if not shorter.” Dean says.  
“By the way, my pills are in my bathroom inside the cabinet. It’s a blue pack you won’t miss it. Take the one that has todays day, if you’re not sure what today is turn around and there is a calendar in the kitchen hanging on my wall above the cat bowl. I always make an x on the day so I make sure I know that I took one that day.” I say making sure he knows what to do.  
“Okay, I’ll do all that.”  
“See you in a few Sammy.”  
“Also my pen is in the pencil holder on the table.” I quickly add before Dean hangs up the phone.  
“Better?” He asks me looking towards my way his eyes seeming tired.  
I look away before a blush hits my cheeks. “I just wanted to make sure he knew what to do.” I answer feeling sheepish.  
“Okay, let’s get to my brother and your body.” He answers while starting the car and pulling out of the rest stop.  
Stopping in front of my place, I open the car door quickly feeling excitement hit me knowing I’ll be with my body again. Walking towards the front door, Dean following behind. Bending over and lifting the mat I grab my extra key and swiftly open the front door. I walk inside my home, smelling the fresh flowers I always pick from my garden hitting my nose. I walk through the mud room and into the living room. Seeing Macavity laying in his bed a large smile appears onto my face. Dean looks towards the cat before taking a step closer to the wall.  
“Sam.” Dean says enough for anyone in the household to hear.  
The sound of light thudding on the wooden floors cause us to look to our left and see my small figure standing by the doorway to the kitchen. I’m still wearing my tank top and pink shorts. My eyes look towards his body before sighing in relief.  
Deans eyes light up, a smile appearing on his face.  
“Sammy?” He asks half chuckling.  
Sam walks into the room crossing his arms in frustration with his brother.  
“Don’t start.” Sam says his voice sounding frustrated.  
“Thank God, I’m so happy to see myself. I never thought I would hear myself say that.” I smile before taking three steps towards myself.  
I look down to myself in awe. “Wow, I really am short.” I add with a smile.  
“Yeah and I don’t like it. You can’t even reach the top shelf.” Sam says pointing behind him towards the kitchen.  
“That’s why there’s nothing in the top shelf, stretch.” I answer sounder harsher then I intended.  
Dean begins to laugh quietly behind us.  
Sam and I both look to Dean in anger.  
“Shut up Dean!” We both shout in unison.  
Dean looks away as if he were in trouble and walks towards the kitchen.  
“So, your Sam?” I ask looking down towards my body.  
He nods looking up. “And you are?”  
“Oh, uh I’m (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you, well that will sound better when we get changed back into our bodies.” I smile.  
Sam nods before looking back towards the kitchen.  
“So Dean how are we planning on getting us changed back?” Sam asks.  
Dean walks in from the kitchen with a beer in hand.“Dude those are mine.” I snap watching his as he takes a long drink with his eyes on me.  
“Yeah well I was parched.” He says before giving me a fake smile.  
I roll my eyes and smile.  
“I was thinking about calling Cas and seeing if he knows how to get this fixed.” Dean answers Sam.  
“Then get to it.” Sam snaps.  
“Okay, jeez. What’s got your panties in a-” He stops before eyeing us both. “Oh.” Dean walks towards my front room and places his beer onto the small coffee table.  
“I have a coaster.” I whisper not wanting to sound like a bossy bitch.  
“Okay Cas, we need you here right about now. We have a situation here that is very serious, please help us man.” Dean says with his eyes closed.  
“Uh, I don’t see his phone.” I say softly towards Sam.  
“He was praying.” He answers.  
“Oh okay, um why?” I ask looking to my small figure.  
“He needed to contact Cas.”  
“And Cas is?”  
A loud sound from behind be causes me to turn around. I turn seeing a man wearing a trench coat his blue eyes looking towards Dean. I take a step back in shock of the unexpected man inside my house.  
“Hello Dean.” The man says his voice sounding deeply rough.  
“Cas, we need your help. Sam and I were hunting a witch and well.”  
“Sam isn’t Sam at the moment you mean.” Cas says walking towards me.  
“Yeah, stop right there Columbo. I don’t even know who you are.” I answer my hand out stretched so the man could stop.  
“I’m an angel of the Lord.” He answers his blue eyes looking into mine.  
“Naturally, and I’m Stretch Armstrong.” I answer sarcastically.  
“Hey.” Sam says his eyebrows furrowing together.  
“He’s really an angel (Y/N).” Dean says looking towards me.  
“Wait, you’re actually an angel?” I ask looking to the man.  
“I am.” He smiles before taking a couple steps towards me. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to need to check out the situation we have here.”  
“Sure, what do you need?” I ask watching the angel in awe.  
“Just hold still so I could touch you.” He says taking one last step towards me and placing two fingers onto my forehead.  
I look to the other two in confusion as the angel closes his eyes trying to find out how to get us out of this mess. He opens his eyes taking his fingers away from my head.  
“That is some strong magic that put you in his body and vice versa.” He says looking away from me and moving to the middle of the room.  
“Can you change us back?” Sam asks taking a step closer towards the angel.  
“I’m afraid I can’t, I don’t have the type of power you are seeking.” He answers looking to the both of us.  
“That’s just great. How are we supposed to get back into our own bodies?” Sam asks looking around to his brother.  
“Sammy relax, remember when this happened before with the kid who’s life sucked ass?”  
“Gary, how could I forget.” Sam answer harshly.  
“Well it was just a spell, just a normal witch spell.”  
“Okay that’s great and all but how are we to get our hands on that kind of spell book?” Sam asks.  
The brothers look down to the ground in deep thought. They look up quickly.  
“Bobby!” They announce together.

 

After being shot down from sitting in the front seat of the impala, I sit in the back seat with my knees up to my throat while listening to the brothers talk to each other about getting us out of this situation. Dean and Sam discussing the man we are to be visiting in South Dakota that hopefully has a spell book to help us out of this whole mess.  
“Dean what if Bobby doesn’t have a spell? I might have to remain in short stacks body.” Sam says in a whisper thinking I couldn’t hear him.  
“Watch yourself Goliath, I know how to use a sling shot.” I snarl while fidgeting in my seat still trying to get myself comfortable.  
“Both of you need to calm down.” Dean says looking towards me in the back seat from the rearview mirror.  
I nod and look away to the side window while the car fills with silence.  
As if Dean read my mind he quickly changes that by turning on the radio, Blondie’s One Way or Another begins to play from the middle of the song.  
“Ooh, turn it up. I love this song.” I smile while beginning to sing it.  
“Just turn it off, I’d rather not listen to my body sing while I’m not in it.” Sam say with a snobby attitude.  
“What’s wrong Sam you don’t like the way you sing? Is it cause you can only hit notes dogs can hear?” I ask before continuing to sing the song with a sickening grin.  
Dean chuckles while turning the music louder with the small knob.  
“Seriously guys, I would rather be attacked by ghouls then listen to the song this loud!” Sam shouts my bodies high voice raising in anger.  
“Don’t be a party pooper Sam, Come on sing along!” Dean smiles his eyes looking back towards me as he joins in.  
“One way or another I’m gonna find ya,  
I’m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha!” Dean and I sing together with smiles upon our faces.  
“Brain frying.” Sam comments shaking his head while looking out the window.  
“Think of it this way Sam, this is gonna be the song that will always remind you of the time you swapped bodies with a hot patootie. We’re gonna find a way out of this and this song will be a reminder of that time. It’s fun Sam, we’re gonna find this Bobby guy and he’s gonna fix it all. Just have a little fun, pull that stick out of your ass and live a little.” I say leaning over slightly his huge body almost over the seat anyhow.  
“One way or another I’m gonna see ya,  
I’m gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I’m gonna meetcha, I’ll meetcha!”  
Sam turns slightly his annoyed angry face now amused and a smile playing on his lips.  
“There ya go! Feel the music Sammy!” I sing loudly with a smile playing on my face as Dean continues to sing the song.  
Sam begins singing quietly but knowing I got him to relax and have a good time makes me happy. I know this might be a crazy and unbelievable situation were living through but I have always learned that life has its ups and downs. You just need to learn to keep calm through the ride and never forget to stop to smell the flowers just for a little while.  
Waking to Dean shaking me by the shoulder from the front seat, I open my eyes to see his beautiful green eyes looking to my sleepy face which is against the window.  
“Good morning star shine.” Dean smiles his hand lingering on my shoulder.  
“When did I pass out?” I ask as I begin to move my face away from the window. My face feeling as if I were peeling it off my body slowly. I grimace at the feeling but finally pull my face away from the window.  
“Ouch, you must have passed out after we stopped at the rest stop.” Dean answers his eyes lingering on my cheek.  
“Okay, so are we near that Bobby’s house?” I ask as Dean moves his hand away.  
I move myself till I see my reflection through the rearview mirror noticing a large red mark across my left side of my face from the hours I slept against the window.  
It’s crazy how I’m already so used to saying Sam’s face is mine. I get myself out of that thought looking back to Dean as he opens his mouth to answer.  
“Actually we’re here, Sioux Falls.” Dean smiles while I make my way out of the impala and onto a gravel road filled with old beat up cars.  
“Did we stop at a chop shop?” I ask looking around noticing a sign not too far away that reads ‘Singers Auto Salvage’.  
“That would be his.” Dean smiles closing the car door while looking towards the sign.  
“So a mechanic knows how to do this sort of stuff?” I ask sounding very confused.  
From the side of me a man walks out of the house with my body by his side.  
“So you’re the young lady inside Sam’s body.” The man says looking to me with his calm brown eyes. “Bobby Singer.” He introduces himself extending his hand towards me.  
I take it firmly with Gigantor’s large hand.  
“(Y/N), I’ve been hearing things about you.” I answer introducing myself with a smile.  
“I hope it was good?” He smiles to me with a friendly attitude while looking to the boys for emphasis.  
“Yes sir, all good things.” I smile back towards the older man wearing a baseball cap.  
“Well enough with the small talk, let’s get inside and discuss the situation.” Bobby says with a small smile while walking us towards his house. It’s sweet how he’s trying to remain calm in front of me, but with the look in his eyes showing how nervous he really feels.  
We follow him inside, the warmth of the house causing slight goosebumps to appear on my body from the change in temperature.  
“So how can we fix this Bobby?” Sam asks taking a seat on a chair in what seems to be Bobby’s study.  
“Well it looks like you both did a Jamie Lee Curtis and Lindsay Lohan body swap.” Bobby says sitting behind his desk with open books scattered over his large desk.  
“We understand that Bobby but we thought you might know how to get us out of this situation.” Sam adds tossing my hair back over his shoulder. Dean notices Sam’s gesture and softly chuckles under his breath.  
I elbow Dean on the ribs causing him to groan quietly.  
“Don’t you three worry, I talked to a friend of mine this afternoon after you called me. He told me he’s gonna help find a witch or some sort of reversal spell.” Bobby answers looking towards me with a smile not noticing my rude abuse towards Dean.  
I smile back looking towards Dean and my body.  
“That’s great news, seriously you have no idea how happy I am hearing you actually know someone who can help. You rock, Bobby Singer!” I announce with a large smile on my face as I stand and give the older man a hug. Bobby seems to be a bit uncomfortable by the hug feeling him tense up underneath me.  
“Nothing to thank me for, I protect these boys like they’re my own. I would do anything for them.” He answers while I pull back from our hug and look to the others in the room.  
Dean smiles softly while looking to his brother inside my glorious body. I move back to my seat next to Dean and look around the room noticing all the books Bobby owns.  
“Tell me (Y/N), what do you do for a living?” Bobby asks looking to me trying to start a conversation that doesn’t have to do with me inside of Sam’s body.  
I clear my throat the deepness of my voice causing me to jump slightly. “I work at geek squad.” I answer shortly listening to the sound of my horse voice.  
“Geek Squad? I don’t think I know what that is.” He says honestly his eyebrows creasing.  
“I help repair computers, appliances and other kinds of technology.” I answer with an awkward smile. “Just call me Angela Bennett.” I say with a grin upon my face.  
Dean chuckles and points to me with a beautiful smile upon his face. “The Net, I get it.”  
I smile and nod towards Dean then turning my attention back towards Bobby.  
“Do you think you could help me with my computer in the kitchen? It keeps making a weird sound.” Bobby asks pointing directly behind me and my seat. I turn noticing the kitchen.  
I stand and walk into the kitchen. My eyes land on the old dinosaur residing on the kitchen table. I look towards the other three in the study as they watch me.  
“Uh, I’m not sure how you still have this fossil working?” I ask as I turn the computer on and hear the long moan of the computer.  
“That’s the noise.” Bobby says looking to the other two.  
“That would be dial up internet, nothing’s wrong that’s just the way it works.” I smile before walking away from the table back towards the study.  
“I’ve told you that before Bobby, you never take my word for it.” Sam says rolling his eyes while shaking his head and looking towards me with a pained smile.  
“I just wanted to hear it from someone who works with computers for a living.” Bobby answers Sam while looking towards me again and giving me a halfhearted smile.  
“Tell me about yourself (Y/N).” Bobby starts changing the subject back to me. The new shinny toy in the room.  
“Oh well, I’m from (Y/S).” I start off simple.  
“Beautiful place, hunted myself a Banshee there.” He replies with a smirk.  
“Naturally, I also heard you could find yourself a Loch Ness Monster is the small river.” I joke.  
The three look to me with serious faces, in my mind the crickets begin to chirp from the lack of laughter I’ve received.  
“So boys tell me how you met (Y/N).”  
“She woke up in the next bed in the motel yesterday. I thought Sam must have gotten drunk but I guess I was wrong.”  
“So you’re saying you had a random body swap from states away?” Bobby asks looking to his books with confusion.  
“Yes.” The three of us reply in unison.  
“Interesting, you sure you haven’t met before?” Bobby asks squinting his eyes in search for the answer in the books.  
“I don’t think so, I’m pretty sure I would remember a face.” Dean replies looking towards my body before clearing his throat.  
“Easy Jaime Lannister.” Sam says looking away with a disgusted look.  
“You must have a connection somehow. You can’t just have a body swap without the victims knowing each other.” Bobby says looking through the book then towards us.  
“(Y/N), you said your friend knows everything about us because of the books?” Dean asks looking towards me.  
“I did, but what does she Becky have to do with any of it?” I ask my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.  
“Did you just say Becky?” Sam asks almost falling off his seat with shock.  
“Yeah, I don’t understand?” I ask looking around towards the men and my body in the room.  
“Becky? As in Becky Rosen?” Dean looks towards his brother then towards me again.  
“How do you know her last name?” I ask feeling a bit worried about the situation.  
“Damnit, that’s why I’m in her body and she’s in mine. That girl was probably trying to sink her claws into me.” Sam says standing to pace the floor.  
I look towards the boys in confusion, while they continue to discuss how everything happened.  
I raise my hand slightly trying to get their attention, Sam stops pacing the floor his attention on me.  
“I’m confused, you know Becky?” I ask looking to the brothers for answers.  
“Yeah, and unfortunately so do you.” Sam answers rolling his eyes before continuing to pace the floor while his brother looks to me.  
I smack my lips in anger at the comment Sam made.  
“(Y/N) you don’t understand. Becky is, well she’s crazy. She dated Chuck the writer of the Supernatural books. She has this unhealthy love for Sam, which I have to say is pretty creepy.” Dean says his green eyes looking to me.  
“So, what does any of that have to do with the fact that it’s her fault?” I ask trying to stick up for my friend.  
“Has she made any new friends lately, someone you feel a bit uncomfortable with but don’t have the heart to tell her.” Sam asks taking a step towards me.  
I roll my eye before thinking about his question.  
“The person could be a woman or man, they cause you to feel uneasy whenever they’re around.” Sam adds looking towards me.  
My eyes widen when I remember the woman she introduced me to a couple weeks ago.  
“Actually yeah, she introduced me to a woman when I met up with her at a coffee shop.” I answer quickly pacing my hand over my mouth. “You don’t think she was the witch that caused this whole mess?” I ask with worry.  
“Did she get anything from you? Like your cup or hair?” Bobby asks from behind his desk.  
“Well after I finished my drink she offered to throw it away from me, Oh my God did she really get my DNA from my cup?” I ask in worry.  
Sam and Dean look to Bobby with worry. “How did she get my DNA?” Sam asks looking to Dean.  
“Hold on, are we saying Becky caused all this mess just so she could get close to Sam?” I ask standing with shock as the realization hits me like a tidal wave.  
“Like I said, she’s crazy.” Sam says taking a seat on my old chair while he continues to think about how the witch got his DNA.  
“This is unbelievable.” I reply softly thinking about all that’s happened.  
“She grabbed me by the hair, she held me against her body when you were pointing your gun towards her.” Sam finally remembers what happened during the hunt.  
“That bitch.” Dean shouts in anger while Bobby begins to dial a number into his phone.  
“Rufus, it’s me. She received their DNA and that’s how she swapped their bodies.” Bobby says into the phone while looking towards his desk.  
“I can’t believe she would do something like that, I thought she was my friend.” I softly speak to myself while the brothers discuss the situation and Bobby continues to talk on the phone with the friends I believe to be helping.  
“Do you want us to meet you half way?” Bobby asks the other man on the phone.  
“How didn’t we catch her taking hair out of my head?” Sam asks himself while Dean looks towards me.  
“Alright we’ll be there in a couple hours.” Bobby says before hanging up the phone.  
Sam, Dean and I stop to look towards the older man that stands to his feet and places his cell in his pocket.  
“Alright how about we stop lollygagging and take a trip to Missouri, we’re meeting Rufus halfway.” Bobby says looking to the three of us before walking out of the study and up the stairs.  
“Alright sounds good, I’ll get the impala ready.” Dean says looking towards the area Bobby headed. He turns towards me before asking me to join him outside after telling Sam to help Bobby with packing.  
We walk outside towards the impala, opening the trunk before he looks around inside.  
“Anything in particular you’re looking for?” I ask with a small smirk while looking inside the trunk trying to help him.  
Dean stops searching for the mystery item to look towards me, his emerald green eyes looking into mine. He opens his mouth to speak but quickly stops seeing the two walking out of the house carrying Bobby’s bags.  
“Alright, we better head out before night begins to fall. Rufus will be in Missouri in about an hour so we need to be there soon. He doesn’t like waiting.” Bobby announces opening the trunk to his car and placing his bag inside while Sam also sticks the bag he’s carrying inside the trunk next to Bobby’s bag.  
“Sam how about you ride with me, Dean and (Y/N) can ride together. I don’t feel like riding alone.” Bobby says looking towards Sam inside my small body.  
“Sure, both of you behave in the impala while I’m with Bobby.” Sam says walking towards the passenger door opening it and climbing inside the car. Bobby climbing in the driver side and closing the door smirking towards Dean and I.  
Dean looks to me with a grimace upon his face then looking towards his brother and Bobby.  
“I wouldn’t do anything weird since she’s in your body. God you’re a freak.” Dean says shaking his head while walking towards the driver seat and climbing into the car. I follow his lead and take my seat inside. Quickly buckling up my seatbelt and looking to Dean waiting for him to do the same. He looks to me after starting the car and putting it in gear.  
“Like what you see?” He asks with a straight face.  
“You should put your seatbelt on, my dad always told me to ‘Buckle up or eat glass’ and I’ve never wanted to experience that kind of trauma so I’ve always buckled up.” I answer ignoring his dry joke.  
Dean rolls his eyes before quickly grabbing the seatbelt and buckling up his eyes on me the entire time.  
“Happy now Chief Wiggum?” He asks looking away from me and starting to follow Bobby out of the auto lot and onto the road. Smiling I look out the window and enjoy the ride towards Missouri.

 

After stopping in Nebraska to grab a meal to go, we continue driving behind Bobby and Sam down the long road ahead of us. Silently eating my burger with slow chewing, Dean finishes up his meal throwing the wrapper in the back seat. Dean turns the radio on just for background music and begins to hum Dust in the Wind off-key along with the radio. I turn with a small smirk on my face hearing the man enjoy himself.  
“Has anyone ever told you that you should go professional?” I ask after swallowing my piece of burger.  
Dean looks to me with a grin before nodding. “Yeah, Yoko Ono almost gave me a gig a few years back.” He smiles grabbing his cup and drinking from his soda.  
“You would have made a killing.” I reply while he begins to laugh.  
“I had to turn it down cause I knew I would make her feel intimidated.” He adds placing the cup in the cup holder with a large smile.  
I chuckle quietly while the song finishes up and changes to The Pina Colada Song.  
“Oh no.” I say softly.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks concern taking over his facial expression.  
“It’s just the song.” I answer taking another bite of my burger.  
“Was it dedicated to you or something?” Dean asks with a small smirk.  
“Yeah.” I chuckle covering my face with my hands.  
“Ex-boyfriend?” He asks looking to me before his attention is back on the road.  
“Not really, it’s a long embarrassing story.” I reply looking to Dean.  
“I live for embarrassing stories, don’t hold back on me now.” He says looking to me his eyes brightening up.  
Placing my last bit of food into the bag before taking a drink of my soda, I look to Dean and smirk.  
“Okay but before I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh.” I add turning towards him trying to hide the embarrassment in my voice.  
“Spill it (Y/L/N).” He smiles.  
I take a deep breath and try to contain my smirk. “I went to my grandparents 50th anniversary. It was cute, they rented a party room with a dance floor. After eating and cutting the cake they had music so we all could dance. I was sitting at my table when I felt a tap on my shoulder, when I turn I see that it’s my grandpas old friend Alfred. He asks me to dance and I of course didn’t want to seem rude, so I accepted. We get to the dance floor and all they begin to play is slow songs. This song started up and he told me in a very quiet, seductive voice while his hand began to make its way down to my rear, he says ‘This song is ours sugar, every time you hear it just think of me.’ I know the song lasts 4 minutes but that was the longest song I’ve ever danced to. I had to keep readjusting his hand, try to breath from my mouth when the scent of mothballs entered my nostrils, even though that didn’t last long and I began tasting it.”  
Dean throws back his head in a fit of laughter. The laugh causing my stomach to flip with something I’ve never felt before. I begin to smile and laugh with him knowing the story was crazy. Dean looks to me before wiping away what seems to be tears of laughter.  
“That really happened to you?” He asks calming down and trying to focus on his driving but wanting to keep himself into the conversation.  
“It did, worst thing that’s ever happened to me, besides my 21st birthday horror story.”  
“Ooh, tell me that one too.” Dean turns wanting to know more.  
“No can do handsome, that’s for another day.” I smile looking away from the man to focus on the car in front of us.  
“Sounds like you’ve had a great life growing up.” He begins after silence filled the car.  
I turn to Dean noticing a hint of sadness on his face. The man had a terrible life growing up, his father wasn’t around after his mom was killed. He grew up living in cheap motels, taking care of his little brother when his father was out hunting monsters. I would have gone crazy if I didn’t have my parents in my life or living in my childhood home. I look down to my jean covered legs.  
“Dean, everybody has a different upbringing. My parents divorced when after my brother died, I still saw my father at times but he was too busy playing the field then wanting to see me. My mother tried her hardest to give me an amazing childhood, it had its ups and downs but I can at least say I knew I was loved.” I look to him hopping I didn’t sound as if I was saying his father didn’t love him.  
Dean glances to me quickly before watching his driving once again. “I’m sorry your dad was like that with you, all girls should know the love of their fathers. It’s the most important first love.” Dean answers glancing towards me.  
“Yeah well, that didn’t turn out the way we wanted it to.” I reply softly wanting to change the subject before I have to open up a whole bag of bones which I want to keep under the bed.  
Deans eyes connect to mine quickly before I look away feeling tears beginning to sting my eyes.  
“I’m sorry, we could talk about something else.” He says trying to help the situation at hand.  
I nod and blink rapidly as I try to keep my tears away.  
“I mean, I don’t want to have you crying in my car every time we have a long trip ahead of us.” He awkwardly tries to make me smile, clearing his throat he looks away to focus on driving.  
“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I’d rather not discuss my daddy issues anyway.” I try to smile but end up looking as if I were in pain. Luckily Dean kept his eyes forward and missed my constipated look.  
The car gets quiet for a few minutes, the sound of soft music playing in the background.  
“So, your cat didn’t cause me to sneeze.” He randomly says looking towards me with a surprised expression.  
“I take it as you’re allergic to cats? Luckily for you mine is Hypoallergenic.” I answer smiling a large smile.  
“Are you saying your cat’s a hybrid?” He asks his eyes wide with shock.  
I look to him seeing the true horror in his eyes, I sit up to try not to laugh and clear my throat before laying it down on him.  
“Yeah I am. I have to charge him at the end of the day or his battery will die. One time I forgot to charge him and he ended up in the back of my closet for about a month. He has a button on top of his head that makes his eyes glow which helps you see in the dark and a speaker in his mouth so he could speak. I swear I heard him speaking one time while I was trying to fall asleep, I think I heard him say how he wanted to take over the world.” I reply before looking away and smirking like an idiot.  
Dean backhands my arm with a smile wide on his face.  
“Thanks for being a smart ass.” He says shaking his head.  
“No problem Einstein, I’m always around if you need any other answers.” I add while smiling towards the very handsome brother.  
He smiles a beautiful smile causing his eyes to glisten in the light. He looks towards the road his smile still upon his lips.  
Not wanting to look like a freak while gawking at the handsome man I decide to look away feeling a blush creep up upon my cheeks. What in the world is wrong with me? How can I be falling for the man while I’m inside his brother’s body, this is just horribly and completely wrong. I shake my head trying to get the thought of him out of my mind.  
“What’s going on in that head of yours?” He asks glancing towards me.  
Crap, what can I say that will sound normal and not to weird.  
Thinking quickly, I say what comes to mind.  
“If Rory Gilmore would have stayed with her ex-boyfriend Dean then I believe she would have been so much happier with her life, No Jess or Logan. She would have been a happy camper.” I begin with a nervous smile upon my face.  
“Who?” Dean asks looking to me with a confused face.  
“You know the show Gilmore Girls? Dean loved her so much that he ended up… I’m not going to tell you what happens. You’ll just have to watch it yourself.” I say with a smile upon my face.  
“I’ve never seen that show but I like the fact that her ex-boyfriend has my name.” He says turning his head, a wicked smile upon his face while his eyebrows wiggling up and down.  
“That’s perfect we’re gonna have to watch it together sometime, bring Sam along he might like it.” I look away trying to make it sound like I’m not asking on a date while I’m in his brother’s body.  
“I’m pretty sure Sam wouldn’t be into the show. I mean if it’s a chick show, he might hate it.”  
“And you won’t?” I ask my surprise showing in my voice.  
“Don’t judge me but chick flicks and girly shows are kind of my guilty pleasure.” He says a blush creeping up on his beautiful face while he tries to keep his eyes locked on the road ahead.  
I smile while looking to him try to keep his blush hidden but failing miserably.  
“No judgment here, I like a man who can channel his soft side. You should check out One Tree Hill.” I answer looking out the window trying to keep myself from looking over to the man.  
“I’ve seen it. I think that Rachel girl is pretty hot.” He says with a blush before looking towards me.  
After the sun drifted down for the night, the moon illuminating the roads while we continue to follow Bobby down the highway, pulling off the freeway towards the main streets. I finally begin to wiggle in my seat knowing we’re getting closer to exiting the car and stretching our legs.  
The impala begins to slow down that’s when I notice Bobby’s car turning down a street while we follow close behind. Slowing down again we notice a man standing outside waiting against his truck. Bobby parks behind the man’s truck as Dean parks the car across the street. We make our way out of the car and walk towards Bobby, Sam and the man I believe to be Rufus.  
“Took you four long enough.” The man says looking to Bobby with serious eyes.  
“Well damn Rufus, we just drove 8 damn hours to get here. A friendly whiskey would be nice for our troubles.” Bobby answers the man with a matching attitude.  
Rufus ignores Bobby’s attempt for a drink to look towards me, his eyes squinting in concentration as he watches me walk closer towards them.  
“So you’re the girl inside Sam’s body. You’re the reason I dropped my vampire hunt to find a damn witch.” He starts while opening the door to his truck and pulling out a woman in a black dress, her face covered with a brown potato sack with her arms tied behind her back with strong rope.  
“Holy crap! Why would you just pull her out of the car like that. This place has neighbors, someone could see this happening right now.” I exclaim looking around the area for any nosey neighbors.  
“Hey relax, it’s fine.” Dean whispers in my ear while he tries to calm me down.  
“Can I continue?” Rufus asks his crazy eyes looking deep into my soul with anger.  
I nod my head not wanting the man to get any angrier then her is now.  
“I was waiting for you four so I could take you into a basement of a women’s house, she said she owed me a debt from the time I saved her from a Kitsune. So she knows what I do and is fine with it.” He explains himself to me while he looks to me.  
I nod my head not wanting the man to look at me anymore, his angry crazy stare beginning to make me feel uncomfortable.  
“Sounds good to us Rufus, how about we get the party started.” Bobby says looking to Rufus while he begins to walk towards the man. Rufus nods looking away from me holding onto the woman’s arm while he starts towards the woman’s house.  
I turn to Dean with fear etched on my face.  
“It’s okay, he knows what he’s doing.” Dean says with a soft voice while we begin to walk far behind the others.  
“It’s not just that, but do you see the look that man is giving me.”  
“It’s normal, he’s a real nice man once you get to know him.” Dean says trying to help me feel better.  
“Hurry up you two, the neighborhood watch will be driving by soon. We don’t need them to know that we’re here.” Rufus shouts from inside the house.  
Dean and I pick up our step and get inside the house while the woman holds the front door open for us.  
“Thank you ma’am.” I smile to the woman while I follow Dean through the house towards the basement stairs.  
While I walk myself down the stairs I hear the sound of chains moving from the basement. I quickly make my way down to see the woman demasked and a horrifying object around her neck. I gasp in shock seeing the woman, blood around her nose and mouth. She looks to me while everyone else turns to stare at me with frustration. Dean grabs me by my upper arm and drags me to the corner of the room.  
“Hey you need to keep those noises and comments down or to yourself. You’re supposed to be a hunter and you’re not looking too tough to the witch while you make noises like that.” Dean whispers to me while looking over his shoulder to the others chaining up the woman to the wall.  
“But I’m not a hunter, I’ve never done anything like this before. I’m terrified for your brother and I. I’m terrified of the thing around her neck and I’m mostly terrified of Rufus and his dead eye stare.” I whisper back in a harsher tone feeling my heart begin to pump faster in my chest.  
Dean looks to me as I try to calm myself down. His hand gently touching my cheek.  
“Hey you’re okay. I’m here and I won’t let anything bad happen to you, Okay.” He says softly while looking into my eyes.  
I nod swallowing down my fear and walking towards the scene in front of us. Sam and Bobby move a table in front of the woman with shackles screwed onto the wood. Her eyes are closed while Rufus tightens the thing around her neck.  
Dean places his hand on my lower arm to direct me towards Sam. Sam looks up to me once I stand next to him.  
Rufus finishes untying her hands and shackling them onto the table chains.  
“Alright Taleah, you are mine for the meantime. I need you to work up a spell for me and fix the situation.” Rufus says to the woman who is now glaring to the man.  
“Well it seems I have to since you have a witchcatcher around my neck.” She says blinking slowly while glancing to the rest of us in the room.  
“That’s what it’s called.” I whisper to Dean.  
Her eyes connect to mine for a quick second before she looks away to glare at Rufus again.  
“What is it that you need from me?” She asks Rufus hatred clear in her face.  
“I need you to switch their bodies.” He says pointing to Sam and I. “They need to get back too normal so they can continue with their lives.”  
“That’s all you need from me?” She asks, a wicked smile appearing across her face.  
“It is.” He adds before looking to Sam and I.  
“You two are making it easy on me, I’m not even gonna break a sweat.” She says looking to Sam and I.  
“We don’t have a spell book.” Bobby begins looking to the witch.  
“I don’t need a spell book. That’s beginner’s spells, I’ve got the spell etched into my mind.” She answers with a smile before moving her arms to crack her knuckles.  
“Alright, I need ingredients.” She adds looking to Rufus.  
“Right.” Rufus turns to the four of us. “You said you have a heavenly friend amongst us?” He asks Dean.  
“Yeah, why?” Dean asks looking to Bobby before looking towards Rufus again with confusion.  
“We’re gonna need the winged baby.” Rufus answers before turning towards the witch again.  
“I’ll go call him.” Dean says walking towards the stairs.  
I continue to stand next to Bobby and Sam while watching Rufus pull out a bag and reveal a gold bowl from inside. He places it on the table with a soft clink from the bowl.  
Dean returns from the stairs with Cas by his side. The trench coat angel smiling towards the rest of us.  
“Who do we have here?” Taleah the witch asks with a grin upon her face.  
“An angel of the Lord.” Cas replies tilting his head to look to the woman chained up to the table and wall.  
“Did you just say angel?” She asks trying to back up in fear, but causes the table to drag across the concrete floor. She breaths fast while keeping an eye on Cas.  
“Calm down, he’s only here to bring us the ingredients.” Rufus answers rolling his eyes while turning towards the angel. “If that’s okay with you?” He asks the angel for permission.  
“Always happy to help the Winchesters.” Cas answers with a small smile upon his face while glancing towards Dean and Sam.  
“Fine I will quickly name off the items. I just don’t want him touching me.” She says with fear on her face while trying to keep away from Cas.  
“Works for us.” Bobby replies sounding irritated with the woman.  
“I need sand of the ground in the area of the transformation, a jar of goat’s blood, a bone of a pig, a feather of a crow, a match and hair from the both of you.” She says looking towards the angel to see if he knew exactly where to get everything.  
Cas nods before disappearing from the room with the flap of his wings. I look to Dean to make sure everything seemed alright, with a quick grin coming from him I realize everything is fine and going to plan. The sound of wings flap in front of us Cas reappears with all of the ingredients packed in his hands and arms. Placing the ingredients onto the table, he takes a few steps back to admire his doings.  
With a nod she begins to place all the ingredients into the bowl one by one.  
“Now the hairs.” She says glancing up to us her hand out with her palm up ready for our hair. She lets out a loud sigh with exasperation while she rolls her eyes. “All together now girls.” She says sounding annoyed.  
Dean make a quick move and tears hair from Sam and my head.  
“Ouch.” Sam says while Dean hands the hair to the witch.  
“Such a baby.” Dean replies looking to Sam and smirking.  
“You didn’t have to be so rough.” Sam says rubbing his and against the pained area.  
“I thought you like it rough Sammy.” Dean says with a laugh then grimacing at his own joke.  
“That would be me, I like my hair pulled.” I reply looking to the brothers. All eyes in the room on me. “What?”  
Cas tilts his head in confusion. “I don’t understand?”  
“Not now Cas.” Dean whispers back before Cas nods and disappears.  
The woman clears her throat trying to get our attention. We turn towards the woman seeing that same annoyed expression on her face. “Alright, are you both ready?” She asks.  
Sam and I both nod in unison wanting our own bodies as soon as possible.  
The witch fixes her stance and straightens her back while clutching our strands of hair in her hand. With a deep breath she begins shouting out the spell.  
“Ava ovaka sintrum tetam!” She drops the hair into the bowl before grabbing the match and lightening it up against the old table. “Rah tatam macoitee tistee!” Throwing the lit match into the bowl the flame turns green before becoming a dark grey cloud of smoke. The witches voice bounces off the walls in the basement.  
I turn looking towards Sam and Dean not seeing a difference when a burning feeling begins to envelop my body, the pain becoming unbearable it causes me to fall the ground in need of some relief from the pain. I shout in pain while Sam also begins to shout.  
Dean grabs Sam trying to keep him from falling hard to the ground. Placing Sam on the ground gently while Sam begins to close his eyes and scream in pain. I try to keep my pain hidden but fail while trying to claw into the cement ground. The pain in my body begins to change from burning to buzzing, as if my whole body were numb.  
I close my eyes and reopen them finding my eyes blurry, the feeling beginning to return slowly to me. As the feeling finally returns completely I suddenly realize I can feel arms grasping onto my body. I slowly turn to find a blurry Dean holding me in his arms. I blink a couple times until my sight is clear. Sam grunts from the floor and climbs to his knees shaking his head.  
“Sammy?” Dean asks looking to Sam.  
Sam turns to Dean looking down to his body and sighing in relief.  
A smile begins to creep onto my face when I realize I’m inside my own body.  
“Wow, Elphaba really knows her stuff.” I say softly as Dean rubs his hands against both of my arms. I look to him again my smile still plastered onto my lips knowing I’m finally back inside my own small body, everything was back too normal.  
Making our way up the stairs and thanking the nice woman for lending her basement to us, we walk outside with the witch walking behind with the potato sack over her head once again. I look around outside seeing everything in a different perspective and height. Smiling again I take another look down to my body and sigh with relief that I’m back.  
We walk to the street and stop near Rufus and Bobby’s cars.  
“Alright, I’m gonna get out of here and take her back to her house.” Rufus begins opening the door to his truck.  
“I wouldn’t, I think killing her would suffi-” Bobby says taking out his knife.  
Before they could move towards the witch I take a couple quick steps in front of her.  
“We’re not killing her! She just helped us get back into our bodies. You say you kill monster for a living but what you’re planning on doing is making you one of the monster. If you’re going to kill her, I don’t want to be anywhere near any of you.” I interject with anger in my voice as I look to the humongously tall men around me.  
Sam and Dean look to Bobby and Rufus before nodding in agreement.  
“She’s right, killing Taleah would be inhumane. That’s not us.” Dean says looking towards me a sparkle in his eye causes me to smile and slightly blush.  
“Alright, I’ll just take her back then.” Rufus says opening the door and placing the witch inside the truck. Looking back towards the four of us he nods before climbing into the driver seat and starting the truck. Unrolling the window, he looks back towards Sam and I.  
“I hope we don’t have to deal with this kind of situation again. It was nice meeting you (Y/N).” He says before driving away.  
“He was happy to meet me? I beg to differ, he seemed so cross.” I murmur while walking across the street towards the impala while Dean follows behind.  
A soft chuckle escapes Deans lips while he follows from behind.  
“I guess I should have warned you before.” Dean replies with a chipper tone.  
As I get ready to open the passenger door Sam comes walking towards us with a confusion on his face. His eyes meeting Deans from the other side of the car.  
“Sammy, aren’t you gonna ride with Bobby?” Dean asks sounding a bit confused himself.  
“No, Bobby said we were gonna head back to (Y/S), so we could take her home.” Sam answers glancing towards me before looking to Dean again.  
“Alright you three, safe travels to you all and please for my sake don’t get into any more trouble. Ya idjits.” Bobby says before climbing into his car and driving off.  
“Looks like you need to sit in the back again short stack.” Sam says smiling down to me with a wink.  
I smile and softly punch him on the arm and open the back door of the car. The three of us climb into the car and head back to my house.  
“Home is just a few states away.” Sam announces turning towards me with a smile.  
I nod smiling towards him, once he turns around again my smile disappears into sadness. I may be going home to be back with my cat and to get back to my normal life but for some reason, I just don’t want to leave.

 

During the drive, I can’t help but keep finding Deans stare from the rearview mirror. His eyes keep looking towards me, maybe to check up on me and to see if I’m okay but for some reason I feel that isn’t the case. After listening to Dean and Sam fight about stopping and wanting to keep going, we decide to stop in Maryville to find a motel to stay the night. Finally finding the right motel Sam goes inside to get two rooms.  
Dean and I remain seated in the impala while listening to Aerosmith’s Crazy on a low volume. Dean and I look towards each other while listening to the lyrics of the music.  
“So you’re headed back home. Do you miss it?” Dean asks clearing his throat.  
“Of course, I mostly miss my hybrid cat.” I smile quickly watching as Dean chuckles before a serious look come to his face.  
“Well, tomorrow you’ll be back home so you can charge him.” He smiles but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.  
I nod while the car becomes quiet again beside the soft music playing.  
‘You’re packin’ up your stuff  
And talkin’ like it’s tough  
And tryin’ to tell me that it’s time to go.’  
I open up my mouth to say something anything to Dean when I notice Sam’s gigantic body walking towards the car. I close my mouth quick when I realize I have nothing really to say.  
‘I go crazy, crazy baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on, then you’re gone  
Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby.’  
Sam opens the passenger side door and peers from the top of the door.  
“So I’ve got good news and bad news.” Sam begins while trying to bend down to look to us both in the car.  
“What’s the good news?” Dean ask biting his lip slightly while he unknowingly gives my ovaries an emotional tug.  
“We got the room, great view with two queens.” He answers.  
Dean turns the car off and places his keys in his pocket with a smile.  
“And the bad?” I ask.  
“There was only one room available.” He answers looking towards me with an apologetic look.  
Normally I would be walking into the motel and giving them my two cents but I find myself not really caring. Maybe somethings have changed since I’ve been with the brothers or while being inside Sam. I have realized when I’m with them I’m happy and that’s all that really matters. I nod in understanding and quickly open the back door and climb out with a small grunt escaping my mouth.  
“Are you okay with it?” Sam asks looking down towards me with concern written on his face.  
“I’m fine with it, the question is where and what am I going to sleep in?” I ask looking towards the tall brother while Dean closes the driver door while watching Sam and I convers.  
“Let’s discuss this in the room, I want to take a shower.” Dean says while walking to the trunk and grabbing a bag. Sam and I nod in agreement.  
Walking into the motel we push the elevator button and ride the magical object up to the second floor where our room happens to be next to. Inserting the key into the door we walk inside and are greeted with a funky smell of what can only be described as dirty clothes.  
“I call first shower!” Sam shouts walking into the room covering his nose with his hand.  
“No! Rock paper scissors.” Dean says.  
“You’re gonna lose anyway.” Sam says before walking away.  
“Whatever.” Dean says in annoyance.  
Dean place his bag onto a chair in the room and trying to fight off a gag he quickly makes his way to the window to relief the smell.  
“Holy crap it stinks in here.” Dean says finally opening the window and gasping for clean air.  
I chuckle softly while watching him, Sam quickly opens the bag and grabs a pair of clothes before walking into the bathroom and closing the door to leave Dean and I alone again.  
Listening to the muffled sound of the shower starting, I take a deep breath before sitting on the small table in the room. Dean turns slightly, his eyes meeting mine before looking away quickly.  
I roll my eyes and decide to discuss the elephant room.  
“Okay Winchester, I don’t understand what I did to get the cold shoulder.” I assert brushing away my fallen strands of hair away from my face.  
Dean turns to me his eyes meeting mine, his lips together in a line. He looks down before nodding his head but remains quiet.  
My eyebrow raises slightly when I realize he isn’t gonna say a word. I nod softly before looking away in disbelief and jumping off the table to stand to my feet.  
My mind goes back to when I was younger and my mom would tell me whenever someone is about to leave for a trip or to move away sometimes people would make you feel like crap or try to hurt you only because it was hard for them to say goodbye. I cross my arms against my chest feeling that Dean is doing the exact thing my mom said would happen.  
Glancing towards Dean once again seeing he has his eyes fixated on something outside the window, I decide to take a walk outside of the room.  
Making my way towards the door, I open the door and walk out hearing Dean call for me once I close the door.  
I take a deep calming breath, trying to relax my mind and stop thinking of what is to come once I get back to (Y/S). I walk down the hallway and down the stairs towards the lobby.  
The woman at the front desk looks up to me with a small smile before looking away to go back to her work on the computer. Listening to the sound of her fingers hitting on the keyboard I walk down another hall where I notice a swimming pool outside. With a smile appearing onto my face I walk out the door and to the pool so I could slip my feet in.  
Quickly rolling up my pant legs and taking off my shoes, I sit on the edge of the pool and slip my legs into the cool water. Feeling the stress melt away from me just for a moment, I close my eyes feeling peace. Until the door to the patio opens and the woman tells me with a very stern voice that I must leave the pool.  
I open my eyes and look to the woman feeling the stress creep up once again. Standing to my wet feet I grab my shoes while my legs drip with water as I start walking towards the woman with my head held high.  
“It’s closing hours for the pool, if you want to swim you’ll have to wait for tomorrow.” She snaps while I reach her holding the door open.  
“Not like I’m gonna be sticking around to do any swimming.” I murmur. “It’s not like I was breaking any rules.” I add while I make eye contact with the woman.  
“You were, its closing hours for the pool.” She repeats with the same snappy tone.  
“Okay I get it, pool Nazi.” I walk into the motel and head back towards the room my legs dripping water on the floor. After leaving a trail through the motel I make it to the room. Opening the door, I find Dean standing next to the door his eyes landing on my tiny form.  
“I was just gonna go looking for you, what the hell were you doing? Why are your shoes in your hands?” He asks looking to me with a confused expression upon his face. I walk into the room bringing another trail of water in without speaking a word.  
Dean watches my every move as I walk towards the window, I sigh again before placing my shoes on the floor and looking outside.  
“Are you going to answer my questions?” Dean asks his voice sounding annoyed. I turn to look to Dean, the bathroom door opening up as Sam walks out wearing his overnight clothes. I quickly make my way towards the bathroom and grab one of the smaller towels so I could dry my legs.  
Sam and Dean both watch my every move while I wipe the remaining water off of my legs.  
“If you needed to use the bathroom all you needed to do was knock.” Sam says once I place the towel back on the hook.  
I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion for a quick second until I finally get what Sam just said.  
“I didn’t pee.” I announce with a half giggle and cover my face with my hands while I try to compose my laughter. Moving my hands away from my face I look to the brothers.  
“I went on a quick walk and when I was walking I found a pool. I decided to stick my legs in but Mr. Moseby downstairs told me I needed to come back tomorrow since it was closing time for the pool. Hence the wet legs.” I answer walking towards the table once again.  
Dean nods his head in understanding, his green eyes watching me as I take a seat upon the table once again.  
Sam grins quickly before throwing his other clothes onto the chair with the bag.  
“So I don’t know if you were trying to fix the situation we have here but I was just wondering, where are you gonna sleep tonight?” Sam asks looking to me with questioning in his eyes.  
Sighing softly, I shake my head in defeat.  
“I mean Dean and I could try sleeping next to each other but I don’t really see that as a comfortable night.” Sam says while looking to Dean who is nodding his head in agreement.  
“I guess I’ll just have to sleep with one of you tonight. I mean I’m small enough I could sleep on the foot of the bed like a dog if you like.” I joke trying to make the situation seem less stressful.  
Both brothers chuckle quietly while looking away and towards the beds.  
I place my hand on the back of my neck trying to make up my mind on who I’m gonna end up sleeping next to tonight. God knows how much I want to sleep in the same bed as Dean but how I’ve been feeling with him tonight I just don’t see it being a comfortable sleep. Making up my mind I decide.  
“I think I’m gonna sleep next to Sam tonight.” I start before looking to both brothers.  
Dean seemed to sink in his seat on the corner of the bed, he looks down before scratching the back of his head and looking away from me.  
“I’m only saying that because I was already inside your body. That didn’t sound right at all let me rephrase that, I mean I would feel comfortable enough sleeping next to you.” I clarify glancing to Sam who nods in agreement before walking towards the empty bed. Looking to Dean I notice he nods in understanding but keeps his eyes down.  
Sam turns down the bed and gets under the covers before looking to me as I jump off the table and look straight towards the bed still fully clothed in my day wear.  
“Oh right, I have a plaid shirt you could wear to bed. I don’t have any pants to fit though.” He says with a small smile.  
I smile back walking towards the chair and opening the bag to search for the plaid shirt. Finding a plaid shirt, I quickly make my way to the bathroom to change. After disrobing and putting on the shirt I realize I didn’t really need to worry about pants, since the shirt passes my knees by an inch. I walk out of the bathroom noticing Sam tuned off the lamp on the side of his bed, I clutch onto my neatly folded clothes and place them onto the table. I go to walk to the bed when I notice both brothers looking to me with slack jawed mouths. Looking down to myself and back up to their stares I shrug brushing it off.  
“Do you have anything on under there?” Dean asks me while I start walking towards Sam’s bed. Climbing into the bed and looking towards Dean while I tuck myself under the covers.  
“No.” I answer looking towards him, noticing his eyebrows raised.  
“Don’t you think you need to put something one underneath?” Dean asks sounding slightly demanding.  
“Not really, I normally sleep like this when I’m home anyway. Why do you have a problem with seeing my legs?” I playfully ask.  
“No, I just think if you’re going to be sleeping with my brother you should put something on.” He adds still wanting me to put something on.  
“Dean I look like I have a dress on and I’m pretty sure Sam isn’t going to take advantage of me while I’m sleeping right next to your bed.” I explained while gesturing towards Sam who shakes his head while I finish my sentence.  
“See no problem here.” I add looking to Dean again before deciding to lay my head down onto the pillow.  
Deans face seems to darken with anger but he keeps his mouth shut as he climbs out of the bed and grabbing ahold of the bag to head into the bathroom. He slams the door shut but not before looking to me with fuming eyes.  
Sam sits on the bed his eyes wide before turning to me with a slightly confused face.  
I raise my eyebrows in questioning to Sam, he shakes his head before laying down and facing the other way.  
I let out a small sigh before fluffing my pillow until I finally get it exactly the way I like it, I quickly place my arm under my pillow and pull the blankets up to my neck. I close my eyes trying to fall asleep until I realize I can still see a light. I open my eyes realizing Dean left the lamp on by his bed. I sigh again waiting quietly for Dean to come back out of the bathroom so he can turn it off.  
Waiting until what feels like an hour Dean finally opens the door of the bathroom wearing his night wear and quietly walks out, switching off the light in the bathroom he walks over to the table placing the bag on the chair. He turns around glancing towards me and notices my eyes watching him.  
“Why are you still up?” He asks before turning around again and grabbing something form the bag.  
“Well it’s kinda hard trying to fall asleep with a light shining in my face.” I answer watching as Dean starts towards the bed and throws something black towards me. The black material hits my face and I sit up to look and see what he threw to me. Opening up the black material I realize he threw shorts. Looking up to Dean with my eyebrows furrowed together and clutching the black shorts in my hands, I see a wicked smile upon his face.  
“You couldn’t get over it, could you?” I snap trying to keep my voice down and not disturbing Sam.  
“I knew I had some shorts in there that you could wear, so there they are now go put them on.” He answers before walking to his bed and taking a seat.  
“I don’t want to, I’m comfortable just the way I’m dressed.” I answer throwing the shorts right back to him.  
Deans eyes widen before throwing them towards me again and pointing to the bathroom with his mouth scrunched up with anger.  
I throw them right back and shake my head. I know this is a foolish childish game but I’m kinda having a blast watching the oldest Winchester get frustrated over the dumbest things.  
Dean rolls the shorts in a ball and throws them back towards me. I notice them ready to hit my face so I duck quickly watching as the shorts wiz by my face and slam into Sam’s back. I look to Sam feeling him move in the bed, Sam sits up quickly and throws the shorts back towards his brother his eyes angry.  
“Would you both just stop, I’m trying to sleep and all I can hear is you both bickering like an old married couple over damn shorts! I swear if you throw the shorts to (Y/N) again you won’t like to see what I’m ready to do.” Sam shouts.  
Before I could apologize to Sam for disturbing him the pair of black shorts hits Sam right in the face with a thud.  
I move my hand over my mouth trying to muffle the sound of my laughter, I turn to look to Dean and notice a large smile upon his face. Feeling proud of himself he looks away to switch his light off. The bed wiggles again and that’s when I notice the big galoot jumping off our bed to Deans bed and begins to wrestle Dean.  
“I was trying to sleep and you wouldn’t shut up about the stupid shorts.” Sam repeats while he playfully hits his brother.  
Dean and Sam both wrestle each other until the shorts end up hitting me in the face again.  
I go to throw them back when I notice both brothers looking towards me.  
“Put them on!” They both shout in unison.  
Sam pushes Dean off of the bed and climbs up to walk towards his bed but only ends up being tripped by Dean and falling to the floor.  
I chuckle at the brothers and decide to just put the shorts on while they continue to wrestle on the floor.  
Finally, the brothers tire of wrestling for so long, they push themselves up with the bed and stand to their feet while laughing at each other.  
“You should have seen your face.” Sam says while walking towards his bed.  
“Yeah well you should have seen the girly way you were hitting me.” Dean comes back with a cackle while throwing his head back.  
“You should have seen both of you idiots, wrestling on the floor all for some stupid shorts.” I blurt while tucking myself into the blankets and noticing the brothers give me a serious look before laughing at themselves.  
Sam climbs into the bed and places the blankest over him while Dean does the same on his bed. I lay down before looking to the brothers before getting comfortable.  
Sam has a smile on his face just as Dean has the same smile plastered to his lips. I smile too before laying down and resting my head onto the pillow. Dean switches off the light and tucks himself in the bed, Sam wiggle a little then stops finding a comfortable position.  
“Goodnight boys.” I speak softly my girly voice filling the quiet room.  
“Goodnight.” They both say in unison before the silence takes over the room once again.  
I close my eyes as sleep begins to take me into its arms. As I try to grasp onto the sandman’s hand I hear a voice speak softly.  
“You better have put those shorts on.” Dean says.  
Sam and I laugh together before we turn over and finally ctach that grip of sleep.

 

I wake up feeling the bed shifting; Sam climbing out of the bed trying to stay as quiet as possible while he walks towards the bathroom. I turn in bed looking to Dean a smile appearing on my face noticing that he’s still fast asleep in the bed, his face filled with peace while he breaths gently. Before looking away my stomach flutter with unexpected butterflies. Trying anything then feeling those winged bugs in my stomach any longer; I Decide to sit up in bed and turn towards the clock by the night stand, the red lights horrifically reading 6:30 AM. With a groan I climb out of bed and walk towards the bathroom door. I quietly knock and wait to hear Sam answer. While I wait I find my eyes trailing back towards Dean’s sleeping form. The sound of the toilet flushing and water running in the sink makes me look away.  
Sam opens the door finding my small frame waiting, he smiles quickly before walking out of the bathroom in a rush.  
“Sorry if I took too long.” Sam whispers before walking towards the table to grab new clothes.  
“Don’t worry about it, your timing was perfect.” I whisper back before walking into the bathroom to relieve myself.  
After I finish I walk out still wiping my hands with a towel, I look around seeing Sam tying his shoes and Dean still asleep. Throwing the towel into the bathroom behind me I walk towards Sam his large form reaching the same height as me while sitting.  
“Sam.” I whisper while Sam looks to me.  
“What’s up?” He asks his eyebrows creasing slightly.  
“I was wondering if we could go to a store so I could buy some clothes before Dean wakes.” I speak softly while Sam finishes with his shoes.  
“Yeah, does it matter where we go for clothes?” Sam asks looking into my eyes.  
“No, I mean we could stop in a fascinations store to get me a maid’s outfit and I’d be happy with that.” I answer with a smile.  
“Don’t let Dean hear you say that, if he you say a word that has to do with something being erotic he’ll be up before you could say Casa Erotica.” Sam smiles before standing and walking towards the bed to grab his cell phone.  
I walk towards the table and grab my folded clothes and run to the bathroom to change. After changing I walk out of the bathroom seeing Sam still waiting by the door with a smile upon his face. I place the clothes on the bed and walk towards Sam while he opens the front door. I take one look at a still sleeping Dean before leaving the room.  
Sam and I walk through the motel to the front doors and towards the impala.  
The roar of the impala fills the morning air while Sam backs up the car and starts driving away from the motel.  
“Okay let’s find a store where we could buy you some clothes. Do you think any of the American Girl clothes will fit you?” Sam asks glancing towards me once we hit a red light.  
“Ha ha, you’re real funny.” I smile looking away from him towards the road to search for any stores.  
“We’ll if those don’t fit we could always stop at a kids store.” Sam adds with a chuckle.  
“You better shut up wise guy, I’ll get you back.” I smile looking towards Sam while we drive through what looks to be a shopping center.  
Stopping at a target we both climb out of the car and start walking towards the front doors.  
I look up noticing a place flying high in the sky, without skipping a beat I smile quickly and look to Sam.  
“Duck, there’s an airplane.” I say with a laugh while walking into the store watching Sam laugh at my tall joke.  
“That’s funny, you got one tall joke out of the thirty I was busting in the car.” Sam says nodding and shrugging. “Still kinda off your game short stack.” He says while grabbing a small basket and following me towards the woman section.  
“Yeah well I got more coming.” I answer looking back towards Sam while stopping next to the jeans.  
“What? What was that? I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you, you’re too far down there.” Sam says while watching me shake my head.  
I grab a pair of pants and place them into the small basket, I look up to Sam and smile.  
“Thanks Lurch, how could I do anything without you my trusty manservant.” I smile while walking away and towards the shirts. Sam laughing behind me while I find a rack filled with cute fitting flannels.  
“Haha that’s funny, you’re almost tall enough to be taken seriously.” Sam answers while I grab a flannel and press it up towards my body.  
I shake my head and place the shirt into the basket and find tank tops to go under my shirt.  
“And you’re almost tall enough to be considered a tree.” I answer halfheartedly before grabbing a tank top that will match my flannel.  
Turning towards Sam I smile and start walking towards the personal health section and grab a toothbrush and toothpaste. Finally finishing my shopping, we walk towards the registers. After having a credit card sword fight with Sam trying to buy my stuff, I finally slide my card through without forming a sweat.  
“I was just trying to be nice.” Sam says while we walk out of the store and I clutch the bag in my hand.  
“Yeah well I didn’t need you to buy my clothes for me, I’m a big girl.” I smile then turn to him pointing my finger towards him. “Don’t you dare start another short joke!” I say before Sam opens the car door.  
“I guess I’ll keep it to myself then.” Sam answers with a smile.  
Sam starts driving back to the motel, as we walk towards the door of motel room we notice a newspaper laying against the door. Sam bends down to grab it and stands quickly while I open the door.  
“Did you feel the elevation change while you bend over?” I ask walking into the room and finding Dean tying his shoe on the chair.  
“Shut up.” Sam laughs hitting my arm playfully with the newspaper.  
“Where did you guys go? I was looking for you both?” Dean asks his worried features melting away.  
“Thumbelina here needed some new clothes.” Sam says looking towards me with a smile.  
“I thought I said I didn’t want to hear another short joke.” I snap looking towards the taller brother while he chuckles and shrugs.  
“Watch yourself stretch.” I add looking towards Dean and smiling.  
“You bought new clothes?” Dean ask grabbing the bag from my hand.  
“Yeah, I don’t like wearing the same outfit the next day. It makes me feel like a homeless person.” I add while Dean looks through my bag.  
“If you don’t mind I would like to change now.” I smile, Dean hands me the bag while I start walking towards the bathroom to change.  
While I’m changing in the restroom I hear Sam and Dean talking through the door.  
“So, I see you’re getting close to (Y/N).” Dean says.  
“She’s really nice, we have this thing going on where we keep joking around about each other’s height.” Sam answers sounding like he has a smile upon his face.  
“So then I take it as it’s just a friendly thing?” Dean asks.  
I finish dressing and place my ear up to the door wanting to hear where this conversation is headed.  
“Yeah of course, just a friendly thing. Why are you feeling something for her?” Sam asks.  
“No.” He answers quickly.  
I feel my soul come crashing down to the bottom of my feet.  
“Maybe.” He answers again sounding defeated. “Shut up.”  
I jump up high with excitement and land on my shoes with a thud.  
“(Y/N) you okay in there?” Sam asks sounding closer to the bathroom door.  
“Yeah, I just killed a spider. A huge mother that one was too. Holy crap, it’s good I’ll just scrape my shoe on the floor.” I answer with a lie as my smile widens. I decide to finish getting myself ready and brush my teeth.  
After brushing my teeth, I walk out of the bathroom with my things and smile towards the brothers.  
“While you were in the bathroom, Sammy and I decided we’re going to stop to get breakfast.” Dean says looking towards me while I tie the top of my plastic bag and nod my head in agreement.  
“Sounds amazing to me.” I announce with a smile while Sam takes a seat on the chair while Dean walks towards the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
I take the newspaper from the table and open it and begin to read.  
“Wow, once you opened the paper it almost covered your whole body.” Sam says with a laugh.  
Dean chuckles while brushing his teeth and spitting in the sink.  
“Funny.” I say from behind the paper and roll my eyes while I smile.  
Dean walks out of the bathroom and leans on the doorway while wiping his face with a small towel. “You find anything good in there?” Dean asks me as I glance towards him and look back to the paper squinting slightly.  
“Hmm, yeah I found something it says ‘Tall people: the giraffes of the human race since the beginning of time.’ Ooh sounds good, Sam you might want to read this one.” I say as I start trying to hand the paper towards Sam. He chuckles while Dean loses his mind over my joke.  
“That’s hilarious, that was a good one. I don’t know Sammy, I think she got you there.” He says while wiping away tears from his eyes.  
Sam shakes his head and throws the newspaper onto the table looking to me with a determined stare.  
“You better watch it, I’ll get you right back.” Sam says while standing and walking towards the door ready for us to leave so we could get breakfast.  
Dean and I follow behind bringing all of our things and heading down to the lobby. Sam walks over to the front desk and hands the woman the key to the room and thanks her.  
Walking towards the car Dean and I walk next to each other while Sam walks behind us.  
Climbing into the car and heading out of the parking lot we drive till we find the nearest café.  
After eating a nice breakfast and sharing a few laughing in the café we start on our journey back to (Y/S). I sit in the backseat and listen to the radio while Sam begins to get tired.  
“Dean can you pull over so (Y/N) can switch with me, I want to take a nap.” Sam finally says after his head had been bobbing for the last fifteen minutes.  
Dean pulls over so Sam and I can trade spots. Sam finally gets himself comfortable and places his jacket over his arms as a blanket.  
I turn looking to Sam while he has his eyes closed.  
“Hey Sam?” I ask softly while Dean looks towards me.  
“What?” Sam asks opening his tired eyes to look towards me.  
“Quick question, do you have to make special orders to find a blanket that will cover your whole body?” I ask trying to keep my smile off of my face.  
Sam chuckles before kicking the back of my seat and turning over to get himself comfortable.  
Dean laughs and shakes his head while driving. His smile still on his beautiful face while he clears his throat.  
“Another good one from (Y/N), Sam you gonna forfeit or what?” Dean ask glancing back to Sam from the rearview mirror.  
“Nope, I’ll get her back once I’m awake.” Sam answers while yawning.  
I smile and look to Dean his smile matching mine. Dean turns the music down slightly to help his brother fall asleep.  
After what seems like thirty minutes the sound of Sam’s steady breathing catches my ear, I look back with a smile as I watch the taller brother sleeping peacefully in the back seat. Dean smiles looking back before returning his stare out onto the road.  
Dean and I don’t say a word, just enjoying each other’s company.  
After making it into Kansas Dean seems to get tired of the silence in the car and begins to create a quiet conversation with me.   
“So, you’re almost home.”  
“I am.” I answer softly looking towards him and looking away to keep my feeling hidden.  
“How much are you going to miss messing with Sammy?” Dean asks smiling.  
“I’m gonna have to get his phone number just so I could text him a tall joke once in a while.” I answer looking back to the large man.  
“And how much are you going to miss Baby?” He asks rubbing his and onto the leather seat.  
“I’m going to miss her a lot too, she always has a lot to say and her attitude is fabulous.” I smile placing my hand onto the leather seat, my fingers accidently brushing against Deans.  
I pull back slightly and apologize letting him know I didn’t mean to touch him.  
I look out the passenger side window watching as the scenes around us changes.  
“And what about me? How much are you gonna miss me?” Dean finally asks.  
His words take me by surprise, I turn my head so fast I swear I almost pulled a Regan MacNeil. I look to the handsome man, he turns his head to look towards me before his green eyes sparkle with something I’ve never seen before.  
“I- I’m.” I stop trying to keep my voice from shaking with unwanted nerves. Dean turns his head towards me again noticing my hesitation to answer the question.  
“Well I know I’m going to miss having you around. I really got to know you and well (Y/N) you’re not so bad.” Dean says answering my unasked question.  
“I’m going to miss you too.” I finally spit out the words feeling my throat clenching. I look away before Dean could look towards me again and see my unshed tears in my eyes. I take a deep shaky breath feeling my lip begin to quiver.  
“(Y/N).” Dean whispers placing his hand onto mine. I look down to our touching hands before looking up towards him, me watery eyes causing him to give me a small smirk before he begins to rub my hand with his thumb.  
“Dean.” I say shortly while feeling the tears begin to burn my eyes.  
Dean doesn’t say anything else, he keeps his hand onto mine while rubbing his thumb gently onto my hand.  
Soon we finally reach (Y/S) and then the house. Dean stops the car in front of my place. Our hands still connected while we both look to the house in disbelief on how fast the trip was.  
I nod my head softly knowing I need to leave the car soon, I sigh and decide to move my free hand to the door handle. I open the passenger door getting ready to move when Dean’s hand tightens his grip onto mine.  
I turn to look back towards him seeing his emerald green eyes shinning with unshed tears.  
“Dean?” I ask.  
“I, I don’t want you to go.” He says his voice soft filled with emotion.  
“Dean.”  
“(Y/N), I’ve been fighting myself this whole trip. I’ve known since before we got Sam and you switched back that I was gonna have to take you back home. I don’t want you to go and I don’t want to say goodbye.” He says clutching both of his hands onto mine.  
“I don’t want to leave either.” I whisper not being able to use my whole voice while fighting off my emotions.  
“Stay with us.” Dean says.  
“Dean.”  
“Stay with me.” He finally says as he moves his hand to my face.  
“What about my cat?” I ask while his thumb rubs softly against my cheek.  
“Give him to a family member or a close friend.” He says knowing I wouldn’t be able to keep the cat with us if I decide to stay.  
“I guess I could give him to my mom, but what about all my stuff?” I ask again until I realize they’re just material stuff. “Alright, I’ll stay with you. Just let me grab some of the things I need and clothes.” I answer while Dean smiles before leaning over and kissing me for the first time. In that moment I know whatever was to come I was okay with it, knowing I’ll be safe because I’m with the Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
